Pensando en vos siempre, extrañandote
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! AU: Martín ama la música, lo sabe porque siempre que va a su casa no puede evitar recorrer su habitación toqueteando sus cosas de forma curiosa. Tiene muchísimos cds de muchísimos artistas de muchísimos géneros. Argentina x Perú


Pensando en vos siempre, extrañandote.

Nota: Incluí mi headcanon de que la banda favorita de Martín es Patricio Rey y Sus Redonditos De Ricota, una de las bandas de rock mas influyentes y con mas seguidores de la Argentina.

* * *

Martín ama la música, lo sabe porque siempre que va a su casa no puede evitar recorrer su habitación toqueteando sus cosas de forma curiosa. Tiene muchísimos cds de muchísimos artistas de muchísimos géneros.

Pero también sabe que tiene una banda que lo vuelve loco.

Miguel ama buscar debajo de la cama de Martín una caja de zapatillas vieja. La abre y sonríe inevitablemente, porque ahí no solo están todas las cartas que le escribió desde que son novios, sino que también está su colección privada de cds. La discografía entera de su banda favorita, Patricio Rey y sus redonditos de Ricota, incluyendo tres discos solistas del cantante. Son 14 en total.

Sinceramente no le gusta esa música. Capaz porque nunca se detuvo a escuchar ningún tema. Solo sabe que Martín los ama, y esa es razón mas que suficiente para que ver los cds lo haga feliz.

Martín odia que Miguel se meta a hurgar bajo su cama y que toque sus cds, hay pocas cosas que lo irriten tanto.

-Ni te gusta la música que hacen.- Le dice bufando mientras se los saca y los devuelve a su lugar.

-Es que son bonitos- Le responde el moreno con una sonrisa tierna, y Martín no se resiste y le da un beso.

-Igual, tené cuidado que los amo mas que a mi vida.-

Miguel odia que diga esas cosas, porque él es su novio, a él tiene que amarlo mas que a su vida, pero se lo perdona porque entiende que Martín de verdad es un apasionado.

Van un mes separados.

La razón por la cual terminaron es difícil de definir con claridad. Tal vez eran las diferencias, el choque de personalidades, o tal vez simplemente no eran el uno para el otro, pero el amor seguía ahí.

Martín está destruido. Antes de que Miguel se marchara de su departamento, le dijo que se llevase lo que quisiera y Miguel eligió su preciada caja.

Entre ellas sus cartas, sus discos, su todo.

A veces tiene ganas de ir a pedírselos de vuelta, pero no sabe nada de Miguel hace mucho tiempo y no le da la cara para quitárselos luego de habérselos regalado.

Martín se levanta todos los días para ir a trabajar a eso de las 7 de la mañana.

Abra la puerta, sale, cierra, saca el coche, está por arrancar cuando mira al paredón de enfrente de su casa.

_"Esa estrella era mi lujo__."_

Escrito con aerosol. Canción numero 6, cd, "Bang bang, estás liquidado."

Se muerde el labio inferior recordando que Miguel tiene todos sus cds de Los Redondos.

Martín está en la oficina y la verdad no quiere estar ahí. Su mente es un desastre, no logra concentrarse en su trabajo. Se hace una escapada y llega a una cafetería que esta a dos calles de su edificio. Pide un café que tarda en llegar y mientras espera lee el diario.

La mesera es muy bonita, y tiene pinta de buena gente, aunque poca atención le presta cuando una de las servilletas que le deja está escrita.

_"No me gustó como nos despedimos, daban tus labios rocío y no bebí"_

Pregunta a la mujer que quién le había mandado eso, pero ella se marcha luego de hacerse la desentendida.

"La hija del fletero", canción numero 8 del cd "Lobo suelto.".

A la mierda todo, ahora realmente no piensa volver al trabajo, quiere irse a su casa, encerrarse a llorar o algo así. No sabe si es pura coincidencia o exceso de sentimentalismo de su parte, y ni mira a su al rededor.

Lo extraña con el alma.

Hace un bollo la servilleta y se intenta sumergir en el diario mientras toma su café, ya frío.

Miguel sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior cuando se sienta en el asiendo de en frente a Martín sin que este lo note siquiera.

Baja el periódico y le canta bajito.

Martín está tildado.

_-Pensando en vos siempre… Pensando en vos, siempre extrañándote…-_

Reconoce la frase rápido, siente el corazón que le late rápido, y sus mejillas se tiñen. Ama esa canción.

"To beef or not to beef", canción número 13 del cd número 12.

-Miguel…- Suelta y de pronto un nudo en la garganta.

-Pasó mucho…- Dice el pelinegro con un tono algo amargo en su voz.

-Varios meses…-

Miguel estuvo como tres meses solo dedicándose a escuchar sus discos y a vivir a medias. Martín no salía de su cabeza.

-¿Vos fuiste el de las frases?- Le pregunta el rubio mientras juega nervioso con la servilleta que había abollado hace unos segundos. El peruano ríe con algo de nerviosismo…

-Creo que se notó… Estaba siempre escuchando tu puta música.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros- Siempre pensando en ti…-

-¿Ahora te gusta?- Pregunta apenas con una risita mas que nada nerviosa.

-No- Ríe Miguel- Pero me memoricé todas las letras.-

-Devolveme mis discos.-

-Primero vuelve conmigo.-

-Está bien, pero solo por mis discos..-. Dice y se ríe esta vez de verdad.

-Bien que me extrañaste.-

-Mas que a nada… Siempre pensando en vos…-

Y así de simple volvieron.

Martín sonríe mientras toma de su mano y camina por la calle cantando "A brillar, mi amor" y Miguel solo lo mira con una sonrisa intentando evitar gritarle que esas canciones ya lo tenían podrido.

Al menos saliendo de su boca se escucha lindo.


End file.
